


Pankillers

by carbohyandrea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	Pankillers

“Romanoff，我已经给你缝好了伤口，这几天可能会很痛，别沾到水，你的身体条件不太适合过于依赖止痛药，但还是要准备一点，我一会给你准备好适合的剂量你再来拿。”

“知道了，谢谢。”

Clint和Steve提前回到了交谊厅并且不可避免地遭遇了Natasha Romanoff的好学生的一顿追杀——事源他们三人一起出任务而Natasha一不小心被砍了一刀，虽然这不足以要了Natasha的命，但却足以让被训练官关在联盟总部里做体能训练的Wanda气得一蹦蹦三层楼高，还险些暴走拆掉了训练室。

大名鼎鼎的Clint和Steve点头哈腰低声下气的，好不容易才安抚了Wanda的情绪，结果刚包扎完伤口，出现在交谊厅门口的Natasha又让小女巫闹起了情绪：“原来你还敢回来的啊？”

Clint和Steve识趣地赶紧找借口离开现场：Clint说自己要回农场修水管了，Steve则是要去健身。和师徒二人告别了之后，两人便脚底抹油一般赶快溜了。

“Wanda，你听我解释……”Natasha想要靠近她的小女巫好好地搂在怀里哄一顿，可是Wanda却一点也不买帐，她几乎把身边所有能扔出去的东西都扔向了训练官：“你离我远一点！越远越好！你要脸吗？回来干吗？抱着止痛药哭去吧你！”小女巫不满地撅着嘴唇叉着腰，说完又要去沙发上抽起抱枕丢Natasha。

“Honey，别这样行吗？”Natasha躲过好几个抱枕，想要靠近小女巫，“我们说过不再这样发脾气了的。”

小女巫把最后一个抱枕丢向Natasha，几乎是尖叫着：“你为什么不让我跟着你去？你训练我的意义到底在哪里？”质问完毕之后，她就冲回了自己的房间，把房门猛地摔上。

Natasha知道自己理亏，没有凶Wanda的理由——谁让自己一不小心挨了一刀呢？小女巫扔过来的抱枕砸在红发特工的身上发出一声闷响，Natasha忍着痛把狼藉的交谊厅大致收拾了一下，回到厨房准备晚餐——女朋友生气了，她得做顿好吃的来补救一下她受伤的心灵，还有胃。

Wanda坐在自己房间里的沙发上气得直锤桌子——逞你他妈个大头的能！Tony Stark还有一大队的钢铁军团加油助阵，还有Peter屁颠屁颠地跟在附近喷蜘蛛网呢。她每次的考核成绩都是最高分，凭什么她就不能跟着训练官出任务了？

气了好几个小时了，小女巫还是没骨气地打开门出去厨房找吃的了——民以食为天嘛。

Natasha还在流理台边切着食材，背后的伤口隐隐传来火辣辣的疼痛感，Wanda绕过Natasha，拿着玻璃杯去倒了杯果汁。听着刀有规律地落在案板上所发出的声响，拿着杯子的手不由得捏紧了杯子。

Natasha手起刀落，利落的把冰鲜鸡的大腿切下，但也因此扯到了伤口：“嘶……该死的。”特工抱怨了一句，把鸡大腿丢进腌料里。

“好了，”Wanda放下手里的杯子夺过训练官手里的刀，她抓着Natasha的手腕，“受了伤还要做饭？”

“我们为什么非得做这事？”Natasha问道，“我们几天没见面了，一见面就要为这种事情吵架吗？”

Wanda的眼神里不再是先前的暴怒和责怪，更多是无限的担心：“Nat，我只是担心你。”

Natasha看着她的学员：“我知道，作为你的训练官，我不应该让你担心的。”她把Wanda的手握在自己的手里，指尖轻轻地在她的掌心划着圈圈。

“你是不是该换药了？”小女巫问道，Natasha点了点头。

Wanda找到医生准备好的医疗包——还好刚刚她没把这个丢到地上，推着训练官到房间里坐下，然后从医疗包里拿出药水和纱布，再帮训练官把衬衫脱下来，为了不碍着自己换药，她还把内衣的肩带也拨到了一边，然后轻轻地揭下那块已经被血和药水染上了颜色的纱布，长长的刀疤就这样暴露在空气之中，像一条扭曲的蜈蚣从小女巫的心上爬过。

Wanda用棉花球沾了一些消毒药水在伤口上轻轻地擦拭着，然后又换了个棉花球上药水。Natasha疼得咬着牙揪紧了床单。

“马上，马上就好。”Wanda看到训练官痛苦的样子立刻放轻了动作，她把裁剪好的纱布敷在Natasha的伤口上，然后仔细地用胶布贴好。“好了。”她拿衣袖为Natasha擦了擦额头上的汗珠，Natasha小心地活动了一下手臂，顺手拿起床头柜上的伏特加一饮而尽，然后立刻又给自己倒了一杯。

Wanda坐在床上看着Natasha：“你还好吗？”

在Wanda面前逞强的下场并不会好到哪里去，Natasha可不想再见到小女巫对着自己大吼大叫的样子了。“很痛，但我的止痛药还没准备好。”她老实交代道，“一会我去找她要。”

“别去了，”Wanda拉开被子，“你睡会吧，百岁老人了还要逞能，等着，我去给你要。”

小女巫坚决的表情让Natasha乖乖就范，在Wanda的帮助下躺进了被窝，Wanda温柔地给Natasha掖好被子，就像Natasha平时对她那样。“好好休息。”Wanda拿起训练官脱下的衬衫准备离开。

Natasha拉住了Wanda：“小女巫不生气了？”

Wanda坐在Natasha的身边看着她：“我没空和你开玩笑，衬衫还得洗。”

黑寡妇的手顺着Wanda的手臂轻轻爬上她肩膀，脱下女巫红色的皮夹克。“你都伤成这样子了还想啊？”小女巫瞥了训练官一眼骂道。

“没办法，谁让我的甜心生气了？”Natasha的手探进Wanda的衣服，在她腰上轻轻拧了一把。不过碍于伤口，她不能有太剧烈的活动，不然她早把Wanda拉进怀里好好地补偿一番了。

Wanda看着上半身几乎赤裸的训练官，把她的手从自己衣服里抽出，俯下身亲了亲训练官的唇：“I am not angry at you anymore.”

和Natasha交往了几个月，小女巫一早对之后要发生的事情轻车熟路，她轻轻拉开Natasha的裤链，然后把裤子褪到膝盖处，Natasha看着小女巫一脸自信胸有成竹的样子不禁觉得好笑。

Wanda亲了亲黑寡妇的小腹，然后亲吻从腹肌蔓延到大腿根，再到腿间最最柔软敏感的地方。

小女巫的确是个学东西很快的人，不论是训练课上还是床上。Natasha温柔地把正忙着的Wanda拉到自己面前给她一个绵长的吻，小女巫的口红因为接吻蹭到了Natasha的嘴角上，她轻轻抹去训练官嘴角上属于自己的口红，笑着问Natasha：“我做的对吗？”

Natasha笑着点点头：“你比止痛药更管用。”

“我走了，”Wanda理了理自己的衣服，打算从训练官身上下来，“你累了。”

特工坏笑着两手按着小女巫的腰不让她离开：“I’ ll let you do all the work.”


End file.
